Cursed by Love
by XOmarX
Summary: Sasuke hates gays, he thinks they should all just drop dead. When he takes things too far a strange man decides to put a curse on him, now he is unable to be with any woman or feels extreme pain and his body begins to desire a certain blonde haired boy...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters; they are just my puppets, Muhahahaha!**

**Warning this story is yaoi! You don't like, don't read xD**

***Edited by my amazing boyfriend :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Curse<strong>_

"Haha you fags all need to just curl up and die." The boy laughed as he gave a kick to the boy on the ground before him. There were tears streaking down the others face, no remorse could be found in the assaulter's heart though. Long ago it had died and in place held only coldness within him.

The boy before him tried to sit up and coughed from the strain it took for such a simple action. "Wh-why attack m-me..?" he got out between panting breaths.

"Why? Because I believe people like _you_ shouldn't live. You people disgust me." He replied coldly. He gave him one last kick before he left the ally to walk home. He shook his head to himself, _I wish all like him would die_.

When he seen his house in view he sighed not wanting to go inside, it always held such an unsettling aura to it. He didn't understand how his mother could deal with it, then again she was so busy with her paperwork in her office he doubted she took notice. Deciding he'd rather not yet have to deal with his depressing home he detoured and headed toward the bridge, it passed over a small river and was relaxing to hang out at. He stuck a hand in his pocket and kept a slow pace on his way over there.

Before the dark haired boy could put one step on the wooden surface he heard steps behind him and he quickly turned around. "Who's there? Show yourself." His voice was demanding and held no fear and instead rather annoyance.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have taken it upon yourself to punish others in no need of such; it is now your turn to be punished for your drastic actions."A silky voice practically purred. As sexual as the tone sounded he knew it was full of anger.

"I don't care for useless chatter with cowards. Either show yourself or get lost." With that Sasuke continued his walk onto the bridge. There was a flash of movement to his right and suddenly before him was a strange unusual man. He had bright red hair that was tied back and had stunning blue eyes. Sasuke also seen he was wearing a red and black kimono that revealed a large quantity of his chest for others to leer at. Suddenly filled with disgust he turned around and began to head back toward his home.

In an instant thought he was suddenly in the man's arms paralyzed. Sasuke tried his hardest to move but was unable to. _Did he inject something into me?_ The man smirked and traced a finger down the dark haired boys face leaving a trail of what felt like fire. "Look at me in the eyes boy." When Sasuke didn't comply he jerked his head and forced him to look him in the eyes. "That's better."

A new sensation began to spread through Sasuke and he was utterly repulsed with himself to realize his manhood was beginning to harden. He glared at the man with burning hatred.

"Ah you see I am someone of great authority and have been sent to set a punishment for your recent actions. I know your reasons for them but I find myself greatly disappointed in you boy. Therefore I am going to put a curse on you, it's a fitting one for your crimes too." He gave a large fake smile and leaned forward and his lips were on the others. If Sasuke could move he would have killed the man. Thankfully the kiss only lasted a few moments and he released the boy. Sasuke could feel something inside him burning and he bent over in pain, he suppressed his relief at being able to move freely.

"Why di-did you kiss me." It sounded more like a statement than a question coming from Sasuke but he was sure the man understood.

"Kissing is the only way to transfer the curse, otherwise I wouldn't have had put my lips on such a being as you. Anyways, your curse is simple. Your soul mate is a male and with this curse you're body is only going desire him. If you try to be with a girl your body will feel pain similar to what you're feeling now and you'll be unable to be turned on. If you don't believe me then you can try getting off to some porn. Also, the more you try to deny yourself of him the stronger it will build." He said so smoothly it left Sasuke wondering if he even bothered to take a breath during his explanation.

"I'm leaving now, so ta-ta Sasuke. I'm sure we'll meet again." He said with a weird twinkle in his eye. The twinkle subsided as his expression seemed surprised to not mention something. "Oh and if you wish for the curse to end… you'll need to have sexual intercourse with the boy." Then the man dissolved before him. He didn't even get to ask him his name or who his supposedly soul mate was.

**VOVOVOV**

_This has to be some sort of a joke or a fucked up dream, _Sasuke thought as he walked into his room. He instantly went to the shower to try and wash away the grim he felt internally at being kissed by a man and getting hard from a stare. While the hot water caressed his athletically built form he thought back to the man's words and decided he was just some weird loony. He probably had some kind of scent from a drug on him that could mess with a person's hormones and paralyze them. It was a reasonable explanation and made Sasuke feel more at ease.

_No way I could desire a man, _he thought smugly. He looked down and gave his dick a curious look before gripping it firmly and shifting his hand up and down its length. Nothing. He tried to imagine a woman with a large bust size rubbing against him and stroking him. Instant pain. He groaned in pain and leaned against the wall, perhaps the man hadn't been such a loony afterall…? No! He would not accept that his body would want a man!

"This is fucking bullshit! Sleep is what I need, my minds just pulling tricks on me. When I wake up and go to school I'll see for myself this is such nonsense." He said to himself determinedly.

He didn't bother dressing before he went to bed. No one besides him and his mother lived here, and his mother never had time to come see him in the morning so it wasn't like she would see his nudity. He pushed all thoughts of resentment for the redhead to the back of his mind and forced his eyes to shut and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well here's the first chapter. Haha sorry no mention of Naruto yet but he will be introduced in the next chapter.<strong>_

_**Was a random idea I had, I was sitting and thinking 'hey what if Sasuke was homophobic but gets cursed and though he hates himself he wouldn't be able to resist Naruto?' so I just had to begin typing it out. I plan on having lemons but I don't think they will be outright, takes time to get to the make love stage you know? xD **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think, no flames though because burning people isn't nice. Thanks for reading! Updates **_**should**_** be fairly fast :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here x]**

**Warning this story is yaoi! You don't like, don't read xD**

***Edited :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mornings Aren't Easy<strong>_

Sasuke woke up and felt oddly energetic. He took his time getting ready for school, no sense in hurrying. Things would unfold how they were supposed to in time. He showered and towel dried his hair a bit before shaking out his damp dark hair, when it dried it would feather out as usual. He slipped on pair of loose but fitting jeans and black shirt with white spirals on it.

After he was done getting his school bag put together he gave a light knock on his moms office door then walked in. "I came in to say good morning and I'm off to school." He said softly to the busy woman before him. She had her eyes completely focused on the screen in front of her and her fingers were swiftly typing. When she didn't say anything back to him or show and indication she'd heard him he couldn't help but reach forward and touch her shoulder.

In an instant her eyes firmly met his and her gaze seemed to bore into him as he was rendered speechless. She hadn't met his eyes in so long he almost forgot the deep color they were and how cold they had turned. Oddly at one point in time they used to be cheerful and glittered with emotion. The woman before him was only a shell of his mom.

"What do you need?" she asked in a disinterested voice.

"I-I…" he started but was quickly interrupted. "I am very busy Sasuke, if it's not important then I really need to get back to work." With that one sentence he felt his mouth dry and he bowed his head in apology before leaving the room.

Deciding it would be best to not dwell on what happened he put his mind on his walk to school. He frowned when he realized that even though he'd taken his time to get ready he still arrived early to school. There were a few cars but that amount paled compared to how many cars would arrive later.

"Sasuke!" a feminine voice squealed.

_Shit._ Sasuke turned around just in time to quickly sidestep the pink haired menace's reaching arms. He watched her surprised expression when all she clutched was the empty air. "Hello Sakura." He said in his even tone.

"Hmph! You always deny me Sasuke, one of these days you will return my feelings!" she huffed and turned to leave. Just as she was about to turn the corner he reached and took ahold of her elbow and brought her against him. "Sa-Sauke?!" she questioned.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to put his lips to hers. He felt nothing from the kiss and then suddenly he felt the pain blossom inside of him. Sasuke instantly broke the kiss and backed away from her, in the process tripping. He tighten his fist and clenched his teeth at the pain.

When he glanced up he seen tears in the girls eyes. "If I'm that disgusting to kiss then don't kiss me in the first place! Bastard!" she shouted at him before running to most likely the girls bathroom to sob.

A normal person would feel guilt at having made a girl cry but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care. She had been a pain in his ass ever since he's first met her. She drooled over him and practically worshipped him like a god and yet he bet she didn't know shit about him. She wanted his body not him as a person. People like that irritated him.

When he finally was able to get up he found himself annoyed all over again even though she'd left. He'd been in pain from kissing her! He wanted to believe that no curse was put on him but now he was unsure. Sasuke could tell himself that because it was Sakura and he felt more of a need to hit her instead of lust that he got the pain, but that would be lying to himself.

With his mood deflated the raven haired boy headed to his first hour, he mind as well get ready for class early if he had nothing better to do.

When he exited the locker room he was surprised to see he was not the only one who was at class early. "Good morning Sasuke!" a cheery voice shouted.

He sent a glare at the source of the greeting. Naruto Uzumaki. Since even before high school the blonde and him have been rivals, at least they used to always be. Recently the blonde had been trying harder to be his friend than enemy. Although he looked down on other men he would occasionally show the others of his gender some recognition of kindness. So to be nice he gave a small nod at him, "Good morning Naruto."

He could see that Naruto was practicing with the hurdles. Not wanting to go and sift through all the equipment to find something to occupy himself with he decided to join the blonde. "You need to not jump so early, wait for the perfect moment to do so." He stated flatly after watching him fall over the second one. How odd for him to care to criticize the boy. He assumed it was just so he could improve and then the completion would be harder.

"You try then if you know how to do it so damn well." Naruto said frowning at him. He obviously was mad to have been seen falling on his ass.

Sasuke smirked and counted internally to three before letting his body go into motion. He easily made it over the first six hurdles and had only three more to do. He looked over to where Naruto was standing to send him and insult and instead when he met the blondes deep blue eyes he felt a tremor go through his body. It was like suddenly he was extremely aroused just by meeting his eyes.

Too pre-occupied with other things on his mind he didn't jump high enough for the last hurdle and instead hit the hard wood floor of the gym. As he tried to get up he was suddenly aware that Naruto had rushed over to him, "Sasuke, are you okay?" His voice sounded concerned.

He landed with his stomach to the ground so thankfully Naruto couldn't see the expression on his face. He was trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. When he didn't answer after awhile, the concerned blonde reached his hand to touch the others shoulder. "Sasuke…?" he asked worried to as why the boy didn't give him some snide comment.

Pleasure. His dick was beginning to harden just from the mere contact of Naruto. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from moaning when the boy leaned in closer, he could feel Naruto's heat all around him. _Kiss him._ It was a simple thought and just as Sasuke was about to comply he went still. He was about to kiss another man! He gave the blonde a shove and quickly kept his back to him as he tried to will away the boner. "Get away!" he muttered trying to calm down.

"Sasu-" Naruto started.

"I need to use the restroom." He managed to get out before running to the locker room and rushing into a bathroom stall. Sitting on the toilet lid he stared down at his bulge. He was disgusted. Why had he experienced pain from a simple kiss from Sakura and yet a mere eye contact and friendly touch from Naruto had him all wired up?

_Your soul mate is a male and with this curse you're body is only going desire him._

It…It couldn't be true.

_If you try to be with a girl your body will feel pain similar to what you're feeling now and you'll be unable to be turned on._

Then even if he tried with another girl the same would happen. He would never know what it would feel like to be in love with a woman and be able to kiss and caresses her body. His hands shook at the thought of never being with another, not that he cared really for relationships but for the future he would want one. Now he couldn't.

He would not succumb to the attraction to Naruto. He would deny his body of what it wanted.

_Also, the more you try to deny yourself of him the stronger it will build._

Damn it! He didn't know what the hell to do! _Worry later, for now stay in the present._ He looked down again and realized he would need to rid of the blasted thing. He let his fingers slip past the waistband of his jeans and reach down his boxers to grip his dick and pull it from the confines of his clothing. Once free he let his hand quickly jerk up and down the length, he kept his mind blank and found he was getting nowhere with this.

Biting his lip in anger he forced himself to imagine the blonde was doing this instead of him. It didn't take himself long to cum after those thought entered his mind. He let out a moan at the pleasure of release and didn't waste time cleaning up. He exited the stall with both a smirk and an inner disgust.

Sasuke saw that Naruto was quietly picking up the hurdles and carrying them to the equipment room when he entered the gym again. Naruto obviously heard him walking toward him and turned to give him a bright smile, "Sasuke, are you okay now?" His eyes held worry but his voice was cheery.

"Yes you idiot of course I'm okay. It'll take more than a clumsy fall to hurt me." He grouched at the blonde and grabbed a few hurdles to carry with him.

"Hahaha, if only I had recorded it. Bet I could get good money for footage of the great Sasuke falling on his ass!" he teased.

"Perhaps, but at least I only fell on my ass for the last one and not the second. Idiot." He replied back with a slight teasing tone. He seen Naruto's eyes gleam with determination and he knew the boy would later on practice harder with the hurdles. It was in the blonde's nature to try and outdo the raven haired boy.

As Sasuke stared at the boys back he was thankful that he wasn't getting another bad hard on but he could defiantly feel the desire his body had for him. Since he was in a tank top Sasuke was able to get a good look at the others perfectly tanned shoulders. He wondered if his entire body had the same golden tan or only the skin visible to leering eyes? _Fuck, I'm leering at him._ He forced his eyes as stubborn as they were to be focused on the ground.

_Rest of the day is going to be oh so fun, _he thought grimly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woot! Got this chapter done. Sorry for it being cut so suddenly but wanted to hurry and put up these first couple chapters! More will be coming soon!<strong>_

_**Please review and let me know what you think, no flames though because burning people isn't nice. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot! Chapter 3 already!**

**Warning this story is yaoi! You don't like, don't read xD**

***Edited :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gym Class<strong>_

Sasuke had made it through the hour so far fairly easily. When gym class had started he made his mind clear and focused on the activities put before him. Naruto seemed to catch the hint he was getting the cold shoulder and left the raven haired boy alone. He felt satisfied his leg muscles had a slight burn to them, with as many laps as he's jogged it was something to feel pride over.

He couldn't stop himself as his gaze flicked to Naruto's tan form behind him. "Dobe." He muttered as he realized the boy was determined to catch up with him. _He'll never beat me._ He picked up his pace a bit and smirked when he seen the other was getting farther and farther behind.

After a few more laps the teacher blew the whistle and told them to go shower up. "Don't need all your ass's stinking up my gym!" the teacher laughed as he went over his charts for the timed laps. "Hmm… Uchiha's got a lot of potential to be on track." He mumbled to himself amazed by the boy's times.

"Sa-Sasuke..!" Naruto managed to call out as he watched the other head to the locker room.

"Something you need dobe?" he asked coldly, he made sure his eyes revealed none of his inner conflict. His body wanted the other so bad it made him ache. He could see the muscles rippling on Naruto's stomach every time he breathed, the sight was intoxicating.

"Um… well I was wondering if you would like to give me more tips later. I want to try out for track but I need to still improve…" the blonde mumbled looking at the ground. He felt embarrassed to have to ask his once sworn enemy for help.

Sasuke would normally have instantly said no and shoved the boy to the ground. This exchange made him almost think he was being asked out. _No, not a date. More like tutoring_, he reminded himself. If he continued to avoid men in all then he would seem more likely gay as he also didn't care to hang with too many women. "Fine." He said as he glared at the blonde.

The dork flashed him a large smile and Sasuke felt his body heat up. He began to doubt this was such a good idea, then again if he avoided the boy completely then who knows what his body might try? Turning around he continued to the showers.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Naruto whispered knowing only the other would hear.

Sasuke sighed, "Watch what you say dobe, I despise gay men. Pull the moves on me and I might just kick your ass." He found his own words ironic seeing as he was the one wanting to pull moves on the blonde.

He heard laughter; it was like music to his ears. "Hahaha, as if I would ever pull anything on you teme!" Naruto said still laughing. He followed behind Sasuke as they entered the locker room. As innocent as his words were, they oddly made Sasuke sad.

"So if I tried anything on you, what would you do?" he asked in a sharp tone.

"I-I um.." he looked to be blushing but with the steam from the showers he couldn't be sure. "Don't ask such stupid questions teme." He chuckled.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke had in reply. He quickly peeled off his gym clothes and headed to the shower room. Once under the hot water head he let all the tension in his body dissolve away. That was until Naruto walked in.

Sasuke didn't allow himself to turn around and see the blonde; he wouldn't be able to tear his eyes away if he did. His whole body seemed tuned to the other boy even though his eyes remained averted. His dick began to stir and his breathing became heavier. What if Naruto were to come and shower beside him? His body trembled at the thought.

_Stop!_ He made images of naked woman come to mind and his body shuddered now in pain. He put his hand to the wall to steady himself, he didn't need to have to fall and be sent to the nurse.

Sasuke noticed from the corner of his eye that Naruto had went to the corner to shower. Perhaps the boy was bashful about his bare nudity?

Deciding he didn't care, Sasuke shut the water off and left to change. He wished the blonde would just disappear, and then all his problems would be gone. He doubted he could forgive himself if he did anything sexual with Naruto. People that do that sort of thing were awful, he despises them. He refuses to become like that.

He just finished putting on his normal clothes when he heard the bell ring for the next class. He saw Naruto's clothes were still lying carelessly on the bench. "Dobe, he's going to be late for class. Figures." He said to himself.

"Who you calling dobe? You're such a hypocrite, teme." A voice called out from behind him.

Sasuke felt his body freeze. If he turned around would Naruto be naked? Before he could stop himself he turned to face the blonde and leaned against the nearby locker. Naruto had a fluffy white towel firmly wrapped around his waist; his chest and stomach were as perfectly tanned as his shoulders. "Better hurry if you don't want to be late." Was all he said before he shifted to leave.

"Sasuke you better not forget, you said you'd help me." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm not as stupid as you and forget things. I'll keep my word. Meet me here afterschool." His voice was cold but inside he felt warm. He left then hoping the feeling would fade away.

As he walked silently down the almost empty hallways he couldn't help but smile. He was curious about how later would go. He reminded himself he couldn't let his guard down around the blonde or he'd be doom. _Now to get on with this dreary day_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hahaha! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm having fun with this story and its plot xD Hope Naruto and Sasuke aren't too OOC… there is a reason behind why Sasuke hates gays and that will be revealed in time. <strong>_

_**Please review and let me know what you think, no flames though because burning people isn't nice. Thanks for reading!**_

_**P.S. The more reviews means faster updating! It's encouraging to see how much you all like it and just can't refuse working harder for you guys xD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is… *dorky drum roll* chapter 4!**

**Warning this story is yaoi! You don't like, don't read xD**

***Editedddd :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Partners<strong>_

The remaining classes had been rather disinteresting for Sasuke. He had a few more classes with Naruto but they sat on different sides of the classroom so he was easier to ignore. Sasuke felt anxious as he entered his last class for the day. In art they were allowed to chat the whole hour, usually he would remain silent and ignore the girls who would try to flirt with him.

Today was different. He sat in the back of class near the door wishing class could end already. "Sasuke!" a high pitched voice called out. His eye's flickered to the source of the annoying voice and he glared. "Aww, don't look so irritated! Can I sit by you? I'm sure I can," the platinum blonde girl sat beside and let her hand rest on his thigh, "be of help. So how 'bout it?"

Sasuke could feel a tinge of pain slightly and it only increased as her hand inched upward. He had made a mistake before by making Ino a play toy of his when high school had first begun, at the time Sasuke only wanted to satisfy his curiosity. He knew now how much of bother she was, she'd kept the whole thing to herself but she still thought he was interested. He never had been unfortunately for her.

"Oh! Sasuke! You said you would explain to me more about the bacteria we were learning about in class earlier? You know the one that loves to be around maggots." A voice to his side rambled.

Seeing the sudden discomfort in Ino he went along with it. "Yeah, the one that will join the maggots in feasting and can cause serious dire infections in live victims."

"You guys are disgusting!" she squealed and ran to sit in the front of the classroom.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke said releasing a sigh. He heard the chair next to him where Ino had been being pulled out and suddenly the blonde was sitting next to him. He hadn't expected Naruto to help him escape from Ino's clutches.

"I seen how uncomfortable you looked, was she trying to grope you?" his eyes were wide with genuine surprise.

Sasuke looked down at the paper in front of him, glad to be able to hide his blush. "Yeah." When he seen Naruto's expression he cracked a smirk, "You jealous or something?"

Naruto shook his head and had a faint blush on his cheeks as he looked down. "N-no. I just never have had anyone try to do that to me." He seen Sasuke's eyes sparkle with humor and he stuck his tongue at the raven haired boy. His own eyes began to sparkle with amusement as a thought struck him, "oh so did I save a princess who didn't want to be saved?"

Sasuke shot a glare at him in annoyance and lightly tapped the back of Naruto's head, "Dobe, I'm not no princess and there is no way in hell I'd want Ino's grimy hands on me." He watched the blonde rub his head absently as he shot Sasuke yet another smile. He wondered why he smiled so much.

"Okay class, you're going to be put into groups of two for a project. Whoever is sitting next to you will be your partner." The art teacher said with a fake innocent smile. There was a series of groans and a few cheers. Guess not everyone thought to sit by their best friends today.

Sasuke looked to his side at Naruto and wondered if he was going to fail this project. For some reason he doubted the boy had any talent for artwork. His eyes began to shift down from the blondes face to his collarbone, he could imagine licking and nibbling there to make him moan. Sasuke quickly looked toward the teacher to continue listening to her and made sure to shift his chair more forward. His imagining had giving him a stiffy in the middle of class.

"With your partner you're going to work on making a creative portrait. You can make it whatever you wish as long as both members participate in the creating process. You are to combine two different styles into the artwork thus the reason for having a partner. You may discuss ideas for the remaining class time." The teacher explained before returning to her desk. She looked to be working on her own project which was combing watercolors and acrylic paint.

"So what are you good at?" he asked Naruto while still staring at the table. His stiffy was still there and he was worried looking at the blonde might make it worse.

Naruto figured Sasuke assumed he sucked ass at art. "Don't worry teme, your grades in no danger. I'm not so good at doing realistic… but I can draw in anime style!" he went to his drawer they had in class to store the works they didn't need to take home and brought a few of his pictures to show. He saw the surprise in the other's eyes as he seen how great the art was.

"I have an idea." Sasuke said as he admired the blonde's drawings. He was glad his stiffy had finally managed to go away, made talking to Naruto a lot easier and not as awkward for him. The first picture had a small boy sitting alone in a cage; he looked to be a child around the age of ten. In the second picture it was a teenager standing at the edge of a cliff and had an angel glowing behind him.

He handed Naruto his pictures back and began to sketch his idea on the paper in front of him. "I'm inspired by your drawings. So how about we have a boy sitting and crying alone but behind him is a guardian angel? The boy can be drawn in your style and the angel in mine. I do realistic." He said and then slipped the sketch over to Naruto to see.

"W-wow, you did such a great sketch. I love the idea; I think it will look awesome! For coloring wise we can do the angel and his tears in prisma and the boy in charcoal to further express his loneliness." Naruto exclaimed. He was excited to get working on their project, he was sure it would be a masterpiece.

"And I was worried I was going to fail with you as a partner dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Class is going to end soon; we'll do more sketching tomorrow."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Maby we should work outside of school too. Something like this is going to need a lot of effort outside of class put into it." He looked up at the clock and grabbed his pictures to return to his drawer. Sasuke also handed him the sketch to take as well.

_Outside of school…_ Sasuke wondered if that would be a good idea. He was still working on controlling himself here at school around Naruto, what would happen to be around him someplace else? _Then again, as long as I keep my mind focused there should be no problem_. He really wanted to make their project look as good as the idea sounds.

"So, do you agree?" Naruto asked when he returned.

"Yeah." Sasuke mumbled in agreement.

The bell went off right as he got another smile from the blonde idiot. "Don't be late to the gym dobe, I won't wait for you." He said as he got up and stretched before leaving the classroom.

"Psh, I'm going to be early!" Naruto hollered as he took off ahead of Sasuke.

"Is there really anything I can do to help a dobe like you?" Sasuke muttered to himself as he slowly walked to the gym. He hoped to see just how determined Naruto really was about getting help for track. It must be bad if he asked Sasuke for help, then again the dark haired boy was known for being a great all-around athlete. A small smile formed on his lips as he neared the gym.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! New chapter! Thank you all so much for reviewing! They do wonders to encourage more and more chapters! <strong>_

_**Please review and let me know what you think, no flames though because burning people isn't nice. Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappy 5 ;]**

**Warning this story is yaoi! You don't like, don't read xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Practice Makes Perfect<strong>_

When he walked out of the locker room Sasuke found himself alone with an overly energetic Naruto. He luckily was already dressed and prepared to start practicing, he'd taken Sasuke's threat seriously. "Well where should we start?" he asked, his eyes glittering curiously.

"Show me how you position to run and then do a short sprint." He said with a commanding tone. He watched as Naruto got himself crouched down with his feet set perfectly. Sasuke could see though his feet were set right his upper body wasn't completely positioned how it should be, "Lean forward a bit more." Then he heard a few squeaks as the blonde took off, his body was practically a blur when he was in motion.

He found himself licking his lips as he watched the other running, he forced himself to focus and observe any imperfections. Sadly as much as he tried, he was unable to. Finally when Naruto jogged back to him he replayed the images over in his head. "So, how was it?"

"Well I didn't actually see much you can improve on. I think your problem was only with your positioning in the beginning. With the short sprint you did really good but earlier you lacked badly on the longer running." He said while walking toward the door to outside. "Let's go do one lap around the track. It'll be good practice for you.

"How bout we make this a bit more interesting?" Something in his tone made Sasuke turn around. The blonde had a mischievous grin on and the dark haired boy raised a curious brow at him. "If I win we go to your house afterschool everyday to work on the art project."

"Okay, and if I win we'll do it at your house but only every other day." He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing Naruto everyday in close proximity. He thought back to their run in gym class. _Piece of cake_, he thought smugly.

Both boys hurried into position and were practically oozing with anticipation. Naruto eyes were bright with determination, Sasuke almost worried he could lose this. _Long runs aren't his best_, he reminded himself.

"Three…Two…One… Go!"

After the last word left his mouth Sasuke imminently pushed himself forward to gain the lead. He quickly got ahead of the blonde and managed to keep the lead for half the lap. He knew he shouldn't have glanced back at him but he did. Naruto was close at his heels and his breathing was hard from the strain of trying to keep up, his eyes which were such a deep passionate blue were staring right at him.

Sasuke quickly looked away and ignored the fluttering in his stomach. He couldn't help but gasp in surprise when he felt a presence next to him. Naruto had managed to get beside him and now was beginning to pass him. If he had extra air to spare Sasuke would have shouted an insult at him, instead he ignored the burning in his legs and pushed himself harder.

The white line where they had started at was within direct sight. As much as he tried to go faster he was instead falling further behind the blonde. In moments Naruto flew past the line and then tumbled onto the rough ground. Sasuke made it past the lone only seconds after him and he let himself crouch over to catch his breath. "Guess…you beat me..dobe.." he said panting. When he saw Naruto was still laying on the ground he hurried over to him. "You okay?" he asked while shaking him.

"I'm….fine…" Sasuke heard him said as he kept trying to catch his breath. It was some time before he finally got up and was able to have stable breathing. "Guess I'm not cut out for long distance. I think I'll stick to short distance sprints." He said with a goofy smile.

"Ugh, you almost had me worried dobe. We best go shower, I can smell you from here." Sasuke called out as he began walking back toward the gym. He smiled slightly as Naruto hurried to catch up.

"Worried? Is teme going soft?" Naruto cooed teasingly as caught up to the raven haired boy.

Sasuke shoved him lightly and ran a hand through his dark locks, "Gods Naruto, hell will freeze over before I go soft. I was just worried if you keeled over and died that I'd get blamed for your death. I'm sorry but I have way too much to live for to be stuck in prison for your death, dobe." He stuck his tounge out at the blonde who was faking hurt quite dramatically.

"Bu-but Sasuke! There's no one else I'd rather take the blame for my demise than you!" Naruto exclaimed acting as if he were going to burst into tears.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued walking to the locker room. Once he entered he imminently peeled his shirt off, revived to be rid if the sweaty cloth. He turned to Naruto who had stopped following him, he was by the door leaning against it with his eyes downcast. "Oi, dobe you okay?" he called out as he walked toward the blonde. When he didn't respond Sasuke sighed and turned to leave.

"Do you think I'll make the cut?" a voice whispered and Sasuke felt a bit off guard at how vulnerable Naruto sounded. His heart was starting to beat a bit faster and he tightened his fists to control himself.

Sasuke didn't answer him right away. The silence grew until finally he broke it. "Of course you will, don't be so pathetic. I didn't stay afterschool with you just to waste my time on someone who doesn't believe in themself." Sasuke practically growled. He was bit pissed the blonde would have so little confidence in his ability, seeing as he beat Sasuke in the race he should defiantly be feeling accomplished. Sasuke groaned internally as he realized that Naruto had beat him…meaning the blonde would be coming over to his house everyday to work on their project.

He didn't get much time to dwell on this before suddenly he was pounced on and was knocked to the ground. Alarmed he started struggling before he realized who was on top of him. The in a deep threatening voice he spoke, "Naruto, why are you touching me?" It was hard to make himself angry though, feeling the others body against his bare one was intoxicating. His dick was beginning to stir at the overbearing contact. A moan almost slipped out and the other moved and the arms tightened.

The arms suddenly released him and inwardly he whined but on the outside he let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry Sasuke, I know how you feel about other guys. I just got so overwhelmed by your words, from now on I'll try harder. I'll show you that I'm not wasted time!" When Sasuke turned to look at the blonde he saw burning determination in his eyes. A small smile worked its way on his lips despite the raven's inward protests.

Rather than further encourage him Sasuke's smile lingered as he got up and stayed facing away from the blonde, "Well to prove that dobe you're going to have to be me, which is impossible. Today was just an odd stroke of luck on your part." He began walking to where his shirt was so he could finish stripping and take his shower.

Naruto had his own smile as he followed the other, "Just you watch teme, I'm going to show you how strong I am. I'm going to beat you." He knew Sasuke wasn't paying attention but it was alright.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable as he took his lower clothes off, seeing he could feel the others presence in the room. His body wanted him to pounce on the other but he refused to let himself do that. He forced himself, without looking back, to head to the shower. Once inside he turned a knob and let his body relax under the cool water. Behind him he heard soft footsteps and in the corner another spray of water started up. When he glanced over he seen again that the blonde was in the corner.

"Naruto, why do you hide in the corner to shower?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly. Out the corner of his eye he seen his body tense up.

Naruto turned his shower off and stood at his spot a few moments without moving. "Just a habit I guess teme." He grabbed his towel off the bench and wrapped it around his waist and flashed Sasuke a smile before walking out of the room. Sasuke turned the water off too and grabbing his towel followed after the blonde. Naruto seemed sad? Even the smile he'd flashed the dark haired boy seemed forced.

Once back in the locker room he seen the blonde by his locker putting in his combination. Before Sasuke could stop himself he had Naruto pinned against the locker. Within seconds he had rushed to the boy and flipped him to face him and then pinned both his wrists above him using only one hand. His own body was in close proximity of him. His blue eyes widened surprised. A gasp escaped him, "Sasuke? Wha-" He was cut off by Sasuke who fixed a piercing glare on him, "What is wrong with you?"

Naruto's eyes wouldn't meet his, "Sasuke let me go." The other refused though and instead he held his wrists tighter and his body became closer to Naruto's. Sasuke looked at his face and was surprised to see a pained expression on his face.

"Naruto if you don't tell me I'll," Sasuke tried to think of something that could be of some threat to the blonde an idea arose though much to his displeasure, "kiss you." As he stared at the blonde there was shock and something else that flickered but he could decipher. It oddly made Sasuke deeply distressed to know that that kind of threat was actually scary to the other. He decided to blame it on the stupid curse the red headed man put on him.

"Sasuke please just let me go." Naruto pleaded and tried to wriggle free but failed. As toned as he was, Sasuke was still much stronger than him. His dark eyes stared into the bright blue ones. "Sasu-" Naruto started but was cut off again. He froze as he realized the raven haired boys lips were on his.

Sasuke was surprised to realize that Naruto's lips were soft and warm. He'd never willingly kissed a boy before and was surprised by how good it felt. His tounge flicked out and curiously licked the others bottom lip wanting permission. Naruto however was still frozen from the shock that Sasuke had actually did it, had actually kissed him. He tried to back away to demand this stop but Sasuke only enveloped him more into his heat.

His tounge slipped smoothly into the blonde's mouth and explored curiously. When he sucked on the others tounge, Naruto emitted a small soft moan. Sasuke's dick pulsed with how hard it was and he wanted to suddenly want to bite and tease the blonde all over. However when he opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, his thoughts stopped. The blonde's cheeks were flustered and there was confusion all over his expression. Sasuke released his wrists and dropped onto the bench, putting his face into his hands.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I went too far. I'm not someone to make false threats, but I shouldn't have pushed you so far." He said defeated.

Naruto was silent as he took a seat next to Sasuke. Finally he lightly put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder causing the boy to look at him. "It's alright teme."

Sasuke shook his head and got up and started dressing himself. He was furious at himself that he'd so recklessly pounced on him. Now that he'd had a taste of the blonde, the desire for him was twice as strong as it had been. He needed to control himself or he'd never be able to trust himself even at school with him. "Forget this happened." He grumbled as he slipped on his clean shirt. When he turned and faced the blonde he seen he was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Okay." He replied.

Sasuke began to feel awkward as the silence stretched between them. "Alright then, I'll be heading home then dobe." He wondered if Naruto really could forget what he just did.

Just as he was exiting the locker room he heard loud footsteps behind him. "Hey! Teme! I didn't forget that I won the race! Starting tomorrow I'm coming over for us to work on our project, so you better clean your trashy room lest you want me to see all your garbage and underwear." There was a amused grin on his face.

The worry in Sasuke's head diminished a bit at the blondes words. "Sorry dobe, my room is quite clean unlike what I'm sure your pigsty must be." He laughed as he left the reddening blonde behind.

As he walked home he tried to brush off what had happened today but felt like what he'd done was going to have consequences in the not too far future. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair tiredly, "How hell am I supposed to deal with that blonde at my house everyday now?" He somehow knew wherever that red headed man was, he was getting a good laugh out about Sasuke's predicament.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you everyone who had been reading this and reviewing! I'm so glad this story is being enjoyed, I am sorry for the extremely late update. I have no excuses, only major case of laziness and writers block. I hope this made up for the lateness, I have NOT given up on this story. Hopefully the next update won't take as long as this one did ":)I'm planning in hoppppefully updating all my stories at least once haha plus theres going to be a new story I'll be putting up. It's my brothers story and It's awesome, but he wants me to type it and edit and post it for him haha. Anyways…. Sorry the long ramble! Please forgive me!<strong>_

_**Please review and let me know what you guys think, plus more reviews will mean faster updates! No flames though because burning people isn't nice ;) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys there an important note at the end of this chappy, it's long but please take time to read it.**

**I'd give warning but…. If your this far then you must be enjoying ;]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Break<strong>_

When Sasuke walked into his house he went imminently rushed to his room and fell to his bed. The only sound to be heard was the soft _click_ as the door shut behind him and a _thump_ when his body hit the bed. He laid there for what felt like hours, his mind in turmoil. _This 'curse' isn't no made up shit... or maby I'm just finally going crazy…_ Internally he was in pain as his thoughts twisted and turned, on the outside he lay motionless and calm.

Deciding he had enough of this self misery, Sasuke grabbed his cell phone and sat up. He knew he would later have to confront what he'd done but for the moment, he wanted to be distracted. He needed to talk to someone and tell them what was going on, maby this way he could figure out if he was going crazy or not.

As he opened his contacts he scrolled down glancing at the names a moment before moving on. When his eyes skimmed a certain name, he felt his thumb lift off the down arrow and his whole body seemed to tense at the pause. This person… it had been a while since they last talked. Would he even answer?

Before he could stop himself Sasuke suddenly had the phone to his ear and could hear the ringing. There was several rings before finally the call was answered.

"Mushi Mushi, Haku speaking!" a cheerful voice said in a sing song voice.

Sasuke didn't say anything; he was startled by hearing his voice after so long. Haku spoke again, "Umm, hello?"

Sasuke released a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. In a shaky voice he answered, "Hey Haku, been a while huh?"

Silence.

"Sasuke, is that you?" he asked, the cheerfulness now gone. It was replaced by a serious tone.

"Yeah Haku, I know… I know we haven't really talked since…" Sasuke could feel tears beginning to prickle as he remembered their last conversation. He took a much needed breath and shoved all the overwhelming memories and feeling down to continue, "We need to talk. It's been long since due."

Sasuke didn't know this but on the other line of the phone Haku had a few tears trickling down his soft cheeks as he listened to Sasuke. It had been so long since he heard his voice, he thought he would never get to hear it again. At Sasuke's last words he suddenly felt his lips curve into a small smile. "Alright, where and when Sasuke?" he asked.

"The café by the police station," it was a place they both knew well, "tomorrow at 10?" he waited for question he knew was coming.

"What about school?"

He licked his lips and thought about it, contemplating. He decided he needed to put some distance between him and Naruto, if only for a day. He also felt like he needed to talk to someone about this, and fast. Haku was one of the few people Sasuke ever felt he could trust. "It'll be alright on my end. Yours?" As he asked this he realized he didn't know if Haku was going to be able to miss school.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. This is more important." There was warmth to his words.

Sasuke had a small smile, "Alright well see you tomorrow."

"See ya, goodbye Sasuke."

_Click._

Sasuke sat and stared at his phone still unbelieving what just happened. Running a hand through his hair he got up and bit his lip as he began to pace. Perhaps calling Haku hadn't been such a good idea. He could call back and cancel, saying his mom would kill him if he missed school. No…Sasuke knew he needed to go see him.

"Haku, I wonder… do you hate me?" Sasuke said aloud to himself.

Shaking his head he forced himself to stop thinking. Curses, Naruto, and now Haku. The world was sure being a bitch to him. _Guess karma's catching up to me._ Suddenly he spun around and slammed his fist on his desk, there was a dark and dangerous expression on his face.

"Well, if that's how it's going to be, bring it on!" he muttered to himself. He wasn't going to just curl up and get all depressed because life was getting difficult. A small smirk appeared on the ravens lips, "I'm not gonna let a sick joke take over my life." With that he decided to make a few calls as he changed clothes and freshened up.

Within half an hour he was walking into the mall. He entered through the food court and at one of the tables near the windows were his friends. He had a semi-smile as he approached them. The first to acknowledge his arrival was Karin.

"SASUKE!" she screeched and ran to him, he took a side step to avoid her embrace. She ended up hugging a random guy that was behind Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke! I always knew you would submit to my hugs someday!" she nuzzled her face into the persons neck, the said person was beat red in embarrassment. He seemed unable to find the right words to respond to the cuddling girl. Sasuke sighed and continued to the table, Karin would figure out it was him when she opened her eyes. As much as she seemed to be completely in love with him, she honestly was a lesbian, so he didn't have to worry about the red head too much.

He sat down next to a long haired burnet; his eyes were a pale violet color and his expression was indifferent. As uncaring as he seemed, he actually had a bad temper. His name was Neji, him and Sasuke have know each other their whole lives. The Hyuuga family is close with the Uchiha's. Next to Neji was his girlfriend Tenten whom Sasuke didn't care for much really, so he didn't know much about her.

"S-Sasuke, it's been a while since we hung at the mall." A soft voice stuttered. His eyes flickered to her and the girls face reddened. Hinata, she was Neji's cousin.

Before he could say anything back to her, Karin returned flustered to the table.

"Sasuke, how could you! I was all over that random guy for like 5 minutes thinking it was you. Nobody wanted to give me a heads up?" she had a huge pout as she slumped down in a chair next to Hinata.

Karin let out a cry when a dark haired girl next to her swatted the annoying red head. "Karin you need to shut up, you were the one too stupid to open your eyes!" Kin made a small grunt and turned her head from the other girl.

"Kinnnnn! Don't ignore me, you know you're my only oneee! Can you forgives me?" Karin's eyes went all puppify. It was only a matter of time before the other girl sighed and patted her girlfriend's head. "Yay!" Karin exclaimed and cuddled to her girlfriend who was still giving her a bit of the cold shoulder.

"Boy have I missed you guys." Sasuke said with a genuine smile. They gave him a strange look, it wasn't often he was happy to be surrounded by them.

"Okay who took my best friend?" Neji said with a raised brow.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and even though he wanted to laugh he didn't, then they really might think he was some weird phony. With being busy from school and dealing with the coldness at his home, he really had missed going out with them. It'd been a few weeks since they last hung outside school. They chatted a bit longer before all spreading out to go get some food before returning to their table and talking some more.

He idly wondered if he should tell them what's been going on but he decided against it. As much as he loved his friends he didn't need them to be bothered by his problems, especially when they involved curses.

Soon they were walking through the mall and stopping in different stores. They were chatting away about different subjects, the only ones quiet during the conservations were Sasuke and Hinata. However, his luck currently being so bad the one topic he didn't want to talk about was brought up.

"So Sasuke I seen you chatting with Naruto in art, you guys friends now?" Neji asked with a blank expression.

Karin had a jaw drop moment, "Whhat! Sasuke wouldn't talk to him, that blonde is such a pain in the ass! Plus he hangs with queers!" A smack was heard then Karin whining a loud, "OW!"

"You're a damn lesbian you baka." Kin said in an irritated tone.

Sasuke was silent. Naruto hung with… queers? Did that mean he was… gay? No, he couldn't be! Sasuke had seen the blonde head over heels for Sakura; he was practically drooling at her feet, willing to do whatever she wanted. _But that was a year ago._ So what, he just had given up after realizing he couldn't compete with Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Neji called. The raven turned to his friend and sighed, he let his own expression blank as to not reveal his thoughts.

He didn't want them to realize how much this new information bothered him. In an indifferent, almost annoyed tone he said, "Well I got into a situation in art with Ino," he saw their faces scrunched, they didn't like her at all, "Naruto got rid of her for me and we ended up partners for an art project. So until it's done, I'm gonna have to be chummy with the dobe. I refuse to fail because of him."

They nodded, that seemed reasonable to why he would talk to the blonde. It was partly true besides him helping the other with gym and the stupid unwanted lust he had for him. His friends knew Sasuke loathed gays, but they also knew he held his grades above his own interests. Yet even though Sasuke hated gays, he hung with Karin and Kin. It seems like a contradiction but really, he doesn't mind women at all just men. Neji was like a cousin to him so it didn't bother him to be around; all his other friends were female though. _Besides Naruto_, his head chimed to him. He frowned as he thought back to himself, _he's _not_ my friend_.

He tuned out his thoughts; he didn't want the dobe to take over his head right now. He looked at his friends and yawned before he spoke in a bored tone, "So there's a dance or something coming up isn't there?" He wasn't really sure; he didn't care for such things. However starting a different conversation sounded nice and he believed he'd seen some posters for an upcoming dance.

Karin started squealing happily, "Oh my gods, yes! I can't believe I almost forgot we were having fall dance." She was very happy and excited now that the event had been brought up, then she reached a subject that made Sasuke cringe. "Let's go look at dresses!" she announced.

Sasuke paled and let out a groan of annoyance. He did enjoy women, but he defiantly didn't get a kick out of their shopping frenzies. Sasuke did enjoy when he himself went clothe shopping, but with his friends they tended to go a little over board over clothing. The raven glanced at Neji and he could see a similar expression as himself. While looking at his friend he gave a nod of his head toward the game store across from them. Sasuke's eyes seemed to say, 'Let's ditch them before it's too late.' When he seen approval in Neji's eyes, they both slyly slipped away from the girls as they headed towards Debbs.

"I'm so glad we got away, it would've been a pain to deal with them in there." Sasuke said while walking into Game Stop.

Neji was quiet and picked up a few games to silently look at. Sasuke thought he was going to remain silent. Finally the brunette spoke, "Is there something going on with you?" Sasuke didn't say anything. He decided to pretend he hadn't heard the other; he hated how perceptive Neji could be. "Are you avoiding the question Sasuke?" he said in a calm tone, he didn't want to be ignored.

"I.." Sasuke started trying to come up with some kind of an explanation. He really wanted to get to talk to Haku about his situation before he even considered telling his friends. When he heard a kid near him begging his mom to buy him a game, his excuse blossomed. "I touched my mom today when she didn't respond to me. She turned and looked at me and…her eyes..they were so damn empty. Ever since," he choked silently, he was unable to say the words but continued, "she's never been the same. It's like a part of her is just gone."

Neji gave him a sad smile; Sasuke could feel the weight of the semi-lie in his stomach. It wasn't a lie but he also wasn't telling the whole truth about what was really bothering him. After all this time, Sasuke had slowly adjusted to his mother's new and colder ways.

"It's been hard for her too Sasuke, she doesn't have others to help her with the pain. She is drowning herself in her work to avoid having to confront her pain, in time she may return to you." Neji said in a soft voice, he even put a hand gently on Sasuke's shoulder.

The touch burned a little to Sasuke but not too unbearable. He wasn't disgusted by the touch; he understood this wasn't an intimate touch but rather one of comfort. Neji was like family to him and he valued that so much. He gave a thankful nod to his friend and the other dropped his hand and started a conversation about the new games going to be released soon. _You'll be the first I talk to_, Sasuke said to himself in his head. Once he figured some of this shit out he was going to talk to Neji about it, the brunet would be helpful.

After going and looking through a few more stores they both decided it was time to go check on the girls. Luckily just as they were almost to Debb's entrance the four girls were exiting, each holding at least one bag. Karin had a couple so she must've have seen a few things she liked. They friends chatted as they headed to the entrance where they were getting picked up. Sasuke waved to them and headed home himself.

Unlike them, his mom wasn't going to leave her precious work to pick him up, so that left him with walking. Neji had offered a ride but Sasuke kindly refused, he was going to enjoy the fresh air.

"Only one day and I'm already going crazy." He said to himself, he could see his house up ahead. _Wonder what Naruto will do when I'm not at school tomorrow_, he thought to himself.

As he reflected back on his day he recalled the kiss with Naruto. Suddenly he felt his body feel hot and his breathing became a little labored, he could see the blonde in locker room with only a towel around his waist. In his head Sasuke imagined himself kissing down the others neck and sucking harshly leaving a dark colored hicky; Naruto would be moaning and begging for more…

"STOP!" Sasuke shouted at himself as he roughly grabbed his hair trying to make the images go away. "Damnit, I don't want this stupid curse! I hate gays, I will not become one!" he growled as he unsteadily fell onto a nearby bench. His breathing became more labored as he felt tears prickle at his eyes; he refused to let them fall though.

"I just want this to go away." he mumbled to himself pathetically. Yesterday he was normal, had desires for whomever he wanted, and now he was unwillingly lusting for a blonde haired dobe. He calmed his breathing down, forcing himself to gain back some control. Once his breathing evened out he got up and continued walking to his home.

In his head he recalled some of the red heads words.

_Oh and if you wish for the curse to end… you'll need to have sexual intercourse with the boy._

He gritted his teeth, could he really bring himself to such a thing?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you sooooo much everyone for reviewing! I appreciate it so much! I'd like to thank ToXicStArCaNdy, your review helped this chapter. You mentioned about how the story's been revolving around Sasuke and Naruto. At first this was going to only be about Sasuke but I didn't wanna skip to the next day yet, it seemed hastened so I had Sasuke go and hang out with his friends! Woot! Oh by the way I didn't mean to make it seem like they don't use soap haha, they do I just don't mention it lolz. To other reviewers, if you have ideas or thoughts please share, as you can see it can be very helpful! Just don't post mean and harsh things, there is no reason to be like that :o<strong>

**Lolz does anyone know who Kin is? Probly not, I didn't even know her name till I looked in one of my Naruto books. Durning the exams there is the guy Dosu from sound village and he has another guy with him that's name is Zaku. Anyways shes the girl on their team, also Shikamaru faces her and uses his shadow justju on her.**

**I know I'm rambling but I would also like to bring attention to a problem going on in FF D: I'm sure many of you have heard about it, they are going to be limiting our creativity on here. They are gonna start deleting story with: yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs and any detailed sex scenes. I received a message about it but also they mention it briefly on the site. There is a petition to stop this, if your interested please go to www. /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net just copy and remove the space between www. and /petions. if you enjoy this story and other great yaoi couples please take time and sign, you could be the difference between losing all the great stories here and stopping it from happening. Please pass the word around about this to get more support.**

**For listening to my long and boring note here I will be posting the next chapter faster, not a lie this time haha. I won't even post this one until I have the next one ready just to be sure. ANYWAYS! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO IS ENJOYING THIS STORY AND REVIEWING/ FAVORITING/ ALERTING YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW AMAZING IT IS TO KNOW YOU GUYS LOVE IT. PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN TO MY STORY, IT IS SO DAMN ENCOURAGING! **

**p.s. thought I'd let you guys know just as side note that chapter 2 all the way until this chapter are actually all for the same day… that is sad right? Next chapter is a whole new day! *ehem* finally *ehem***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This is my longest story! :D 3 more chaps and we'll be in double digits!**

**p.s. there's going to start being some flash backs they'll be in italics with a ~ next to where it starts**

**Well it's obvious I don't own… and I've already warned you..so… READ ON!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reunion <strong>_

Sasuke heard his alarm goes off and shot a deadly glare in its direction. He did not want to get up yet, he hit snooze and buried his head back in his soft pillow. Within 5 minutes the damn thing was buzzing again and the raven finally got up. He turned the blasted electronic off and stood up to stretch as he yawned. It was 8:35, so he had around an hour and a half before he met with Haku. That gave him enough time to shower and start walking there so he could grab some breakfast before Haku showed up.

He stripped his clothes he had on last night and headed to his bathroom. As soon as he turned on the hot water and stepped in he could feel himself becoming aroused. _Too damn early for this shit_, he grumbled to himself. One of his hands firmly wrapped its digits around the hefty member, his thumb lightly rubbed the tip and he bit his lip. It felt good.

Sasuke was still half asleep and because of that, he didn't care that he began to picture the blonde in his head. Had he been more awake, his blood would be boiling in anger. When the raven was still groggy with sleep, he was more relaxed and uncaring.

He could picture Naruto before him on his knees; he'd be licking his lips and staring intently into Sasuke's eye, as if he was daring him to stop him. He'd reach forward and grip the hard thick member and slowly bring it toward his warm and wet mouth.

"Nng…" Sasuke moaned as he felt himself getting close, the images felt so real and were teasing him. He wanted that blonde headed idiot to do it for real, not just in his thoughts. Suddenly he felt his muscles begin to tense as he imagined the mouth take in his head, he soon cried out as he could practically feel his imagined tounge swirl around his throbbing head.

Soon the fantasy Naruto was bringing Sasuke's member deeper into his mouth, once he could feel the back of his throat his body began trembled. It was then when this pretend Naruto looked up at him with those blue eyes filled to the brim with lust that Sasuke lost it. His mind blanked as pleasure coursed through him. "Nar..Naruto.," he moaned as the last of his seed escaped him along with the pleasure. He put his hand to the wall to steady himself, he was panting heavily all the while he was beginning to gain a full consciousness for what he'd just done.

"Wh-What did I do?" he asked himself, shocked by his actions he'd just done. He just got off thinking about a man. It had felt so real, he could even recall the details of the whole thing. Was Sasuke beginning to go mad? He tangled his pale fingers through his hair as he let himself slip to the floor of the shower.

He could feel the hot water beating across his back, yet a tremor went through his body. He couldn't have this craving for a man, it was sick and wrong! His fingers tightened in this hair to a point where he whimpered painfully. He shook as he realized he'd felt this before.

_~ He could feel a hand slither into his hair and tighten painfully to where he winced. The man before him chuckled and leaned forward enough where he could whisper into Sasuke's ear. "I don't see why Itachi hides you, you're such a treasure." The voice was seductive and he shivered when the man licked his ear. He knew he needed to get away but the firm grip in his hair prevented him from escaping._

Sasuke thrashed his head stopping the memory. Quickly his fingers unwove themselves from his dark locks and reached for the soap where he put all his effort into scrubbing himself clean. It wouldn't be long before he was going to be meeting Haku, so he put all thoughts away and focused on that.

It was 9:47 when Sasuke entered the café. He had just enough time to order a coffee along with some eggs and sausage to eat before he seen the familiar long dark hair. He could remember being jealous of that long deep brown hair, it was so soft and silky. He shook away old memories as he watched him enter, he was holding his breath. It'd been so long since he seen the others face.

Deciding he didn't want to see Haku's expression when he laid eyes on himself, Sasuke settled for staring at his coffee. He could hear the seat in front of him softly creak and he knew he was going to have to look up now. Before he did he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, you don't have to be afraid. I don't hate you." A soft voice whispered only loud enough for the raven to hear. Sasuke didn't reply back but they both knew how comforting those words were, how much burden they lifted after being said.

"When his eyes finally looked at Haku, Sasuke felt overwhelmed by the feeling of déjà vu. He could recall how he and Haku always used to hang here, it was their special spot. Being here with him again after so much time, it was surprising.

Haku blushed slightly at Sasuke's intense stare; it seemed as if the boy was seeing a ghost. He waved his hand in front of the others face, "Earth to Sasuke, you can stop staring so intensely. I know that I'm an eyeful but come on, you know I don't date family."

This snapped Sasuke out of his train of thought and he furrowed his brows. Before he could retort to Haku's statement the boy cut him off, "Now as much as I'd love to think this is about forgiveness and making amends I'm not stupid. If you like, we can breach that subject after but first let's cut to the chase." His elbows were then propped on the table so his chin rested on his folded hands.

Sasuke was let a bit taken aback; Haku's attitude was much different than it had been before. He used to be modest and soft spoken. Sasuke was going to have to ask him about this change. _It was because of you. You abandoned him, left him to defend for himself. He had to force himself to change to protect himself. _The thoughts shook Sasuke, they were harsh. How could he do that to Haku? _You know why_, his mind taunted him.

"I'm waiting." Haku said cutting off Sasuke's thoughts.

Cut to the chase? Okay. "I'm cursed." He stated in an even tone.

It was a few minutes before Haku looked ready to respond. Before he could Sasuke interrupted him, "Haku I'm not joking, I'm being completely serious." Haku took a few moments to study Sasuke's expression and eyes and his brown ones widened.

"H-how?" he asked, not sure exactly what to say or think about this.

Sasuke sighed and began to tell Haku about the whole interaction with the red headed man. He spared certain details including about his private moments and the interaction with Naruto. He stared at Haku who seemed surprising at a loss of words. Though he didn't know yet what to say he seemed to be indulging into some deep thinking. Hopefully helpful thinking.

It was several minutes later until the other finally spoke. His voice was soft, "I want to do some research on this."

Sasuke furrowed his brows confused, "Are you saying you think it is real? Not just a crazy hoax?"

Haku sighed. "Well you said some of the symptoms the man mentioned actually happened. The question is though, have you been unwillingly desiring anyone?" his eyes were piercing as if he was trying to uncover the truth just by staring.

Sasuke felt his neck start to heat up. He wanted to just lie or somehow avoid the question Haku was asking. Those eyes were boring into him and he knew he just needed to get it over with. "Yes." He said no even bothering to explain.

He see Haku's eyes widen in surprise. He obviously hadn't expected the raven to confess so easily or the answer. Sasuke frowned when he seen the pity in Haku's eyes. He didn't want his pity damnit! His eyes narrowed and he folded his hands and tried to cool down.

"Sasuke I know that this situation must be frustrating for you, especially because of your past," Haku put one of his hands on the other's shoulders, "but we'll figure this out."

Sasuke crumbled at these words. Haku, even if his attitude has changed, is still the same. Sasuke was the tougher and sturdy one between the two; he didn't usually become fazed much. Haku though, he was older by a few years but acted so much younger and had such an innocence about him. Sasuke used to protect his older cousin from constant harassing from others. He was the shield and Haku was the heart. He always knew the right things to say and hearing such comforting things from his adored cousin after so long… it was nice, but undeserved.

"Haku… those things I said to you.." Sasuke was having problems trying to say what he knew he needed to say. He needed to redeem himself somehow.

A bright but sad smile was flashed at him, "How about we breech that topic at another time? I'm going to do some research about this. Maby I'll be able to find something out to help you." Haku could tell Sasuke wasn't ready yet to have this conversation. Truth be told neither was he. He wanted to enjoy this bliss of just forgetting for at least a while longer.

The raven felt thankful he had time to figure out what he should say about what happened but he knew he needed to say something. As Haku excused himself from the table and was begging to leave he stopped at Sasuke's words, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you Sasuke." He didn't know how much the small apology meant to his cousin. It didn't seem like much but to Haku it was plenty enough to hear those words and knowing he meant them. His eyes watered a little, almost threatening to fall. He didn't turn around but he had a smile as he continued to walk. The last words he said before he was out of Sasuke's hearing range were comforting since there was no disagreement, "We'll meet up again soon to talk more Sasu."

He heard a "Hn." before he exited the café.

After Haku left Sasuke felt this unexplained relief. Somehow though not official he and Haku were on not only talking terms but also back on good terms again. There was still so much that need to be said but for now he'd let it be. If Haku didn't yet want to discuss it then that was just fine with Sasuke.

He smiled as he recalled Haku calling him his old nickname he used to be referred to when he was younger.

He checked his watch and was surprised to see it was already into the afternoon. Getting up he left some money for his breakfast and a generous tip for the waitress, then exited to go home.

As he walked home he couldn't help but get this strange feeling his day wasn't over just yet. He shook it off as him just being paranoid.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing my story (: I appreciate it so muchhh! I hope this chapter was enjoyed. I know Naruto hasn't been in the story for past two chapter but don't worry he'll be in the next one! I'm unsure if I'm going to include a chapter from his perspective yet or just have Sasuke's POV again next chapter so I guess you'll have to wait and see huh? but lemme know what you think. xD by the wayyyy this chapter may have been boring but its needed for later relation to Sasuke's past. <strong>

**On a side note I think I'm going to start writing ANOTHER story (even though I shouldn't) about…. *dunn dunn dunnnn* …sorrrry you gotta check it out to find that out! It so far is a one-shot but I want to write more. Please read it and let me know what you think? Its Naruto and Sasuke pairing and called: To Die is to Live**

**Stupid long A/N, my apologizes! Please review and let me know what you think, ideas are welcomed and appreciated! No flames though, burning people is NOT nice :D Special thanks to my brother for helping me by reading these and giving me opinions xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Woohoooo! An update! FINALLLLY!**

**p.s. flash backs will be in italics with a ~ next to where it starts, none in this chapter tho**

**I wish I owned… *sigh* awe well…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blood and Bad Taste <strong>_

When Sasuke walked through his front door he felt exhausted, he hadn't realized how draining it would be to see Haku. He even could feel a hard lump of guilt coiling in his stomach; he knew he was going to need to properly apologize to him soon. He gave a quick glance at the clock on his phone and was surprised to see it was already after 12, yet it felt so much later to him. He let out a big breath of air before falling onto the couch and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

He laid there for hours, only stirring when a loud banging echoed at his front door. In his sleepy state he didn't even care to check to see who it was before he opened the large door.

*Neji*

Neji hated school, others would probably say otherwise. His grades were always top in the school; he never scored lower than an A on anything. His Father used to always tell him that good grades would get him to the top, and he right. Living with his Uncle after his Father had passed had been a bit of a change for him, his Uncle didn't have so many high expectations for him. It was as if he already knew the Neji would do what need to be done. Hinata, his cousin, was a different story. She was never good enough for Uncle; she was easily dismissed no matter how good she did on a test.

Neji at first didn't like associating with her because of her low scores, but gradually got over this. Where he grades lacked, her personality flourished. Slowly, they became inseparable. Neji's closest friend was Sasuke. They had known each other's their whole lives, seeing as their families were very close. Their father's had been best friends. In a way, Neji felt he could relate more to Sasuke's pain than anyone else. He knew the bitter feeling of sorrow when a close loved one was taken from you. When you wake up and realize their never coming back.

Sadly though, even for as much as he understood his raven-haired friend, he was still trapped on the outside. Sasuke changed drastically after his brother and fathers deaths, becoming cold and hateful. No one, not even Neji understood the whole story but sometimes things would just always be left unsaid. He wouldn't hold it against the raven.

He was a little surprised when Sasuke didn't show up for school, there were only a few occasions he'd do that. So unless he was very ill, which Neji strongly doubted since he saw him yesterday, then Sasuke should be at school. He decided that maby the others would have a clue, he'd ask at lunch.

As the hours passed and there was still no sign of Sasuke, Neji became a little worried. Yesterday he seemed… odd. He wasn't positive if what he told him about his mother was true or just an excuse to avoid what was going on, but at some point Neji would get to the bottom of it.

When it was finally lunch, Neji hurried while getting his food to get to the table. While he waited for the other to get their food he glanced at the rowdy table across the cafeteria. He let out an annoyed sigh, they could never just be quiet could they? Strangely though, the usual main source of annoyance was missing but this didn't stop the others. He was going to shoot them a glare but a tap on his shoulder had him turning around.

He was expecting it to be Karin but instead was met with pale sea-green eyes and deep crimson hair that defiantly was not her fire red. He didn't know what to say, he would never have expected for one of _them_ to come to his table let alone touch him. He arched a brow at the pale boy who was wearing an unreadable expression. "Is there something you need?" Neji asked politely, though really he wanted to tell him to get lost.

The boy sighed before crossing his arms, "Just come with me."

Neji was a bit taken aback at his demanding tone but before he could protest he felt fingers wrap around his arm and was dragging him out of the cafeteria. He had no choice but to follow, or risk causing a big scene. If there was one thing Neji disliked more than school, it was drama.

They walked down the empty hall a few minutes before making an abrupt turn and stopping. Neji's blood was beginning to boil, how dare he drag him like some sort of ragdoll! Just as he was about to give him a piece of his mind he was cut off.

"Before you decide to bitch, listen to what my friend has to say." His voice was calm and his eyes were empty. Neji felt his face flushed, he didn't bitch. He wasn't some prissy little girl, yet this boy thought otherwise.

"I need Sasuke's address." A sudden voice said causing Neji to spin around. He hadn't notice that the other boy had been there.

When he realized his request, his eyes narrowed. "As if I would tell you, Naruto." His voice was low and he could feel his fists tightening in anger. This was ridiculous, why in the world did the blonde think he would simply just hand over Sasuke's address?

A blush tinted his cheeks before he spoke again. "Listen, I dragged you all the way here so I wouldn't have to ask you in front of the whole school and embarrass you," _How thoughtful_, Neji thought sarcastically before Naruto continued, "I have an art project to do with Sasuke and the teacher wants our final sketching done for the beginning of class tomorrow so she can approve it, but Sasuke wasn't here to do any of it." His brows furrowed as he frowned, obviously displeased by Sasuke's absence in class.

Neji stared intensely at him, trying to figure out if this was just a rouse to get the ravens address out of him. One look in those cerulean orbs told him the blonde wasn't just making up shit. Damn, he of all people knew the importance of grades and just because he didn't like Naruto didn't mean he wanted him to fail. "Fine, give me your cell." He demanded in an annoyed tone.

Naruto had a large goofy smile on his face at Neji's words. The burnet tried to ignore him as he made a contact for Sasuke and gave the blonde his address as well as his number. A small smirk played on his lips, giving him his number was revenge for lying to him about what was going on, and well he mind as well get revenge for the raven worrying him. "If you really want to get on his good side, Sasuke loves Justin Beiber. They just came out with a new album and he's been dying to get it." He had to bite back his laughter as Naruto's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"R-really? Wow thanks Neji! I knew you weren't a big ass like Gaara said you were!" the blonde had a big smile on his face as he ran off, most likely to get lunch. The poor boy had no idea how much of a sucker he was, Sasuke absolutely loathed Justin Beiber. So much to the point he kicked Karin from their table till she stopped talking about him, it became a taboo.

Neji turned to the red head that was still there, leaning against the wall with a bored expression. Neji lifted an annoyed brow at him, "So I'm a big ass, eh?"

A surprising smirk played on the red-heads lips as he leaned forward, "Yup."

"Well you're a big _faggot_." Neji hissed at him, hating how just one word from him had his blood boiling. He wanted so badly to hit him, his fist was already ready to do damage.

Something flashed in those usually empty eyes of his and suddenly Neji felt himself shoved hard against the brick wall. A pale arm was pressed tight to his chest and Gaara's face was only inches from his. "I don't appreciate being called names, especially demeaning ones." His voice was rough and something in his tone made Neji regret having said what he did.

Even if he wished he didn't say it, there was no taking it back and Neji wasn't going to let Gaara think he's intimidated by his rash behavior. "_Faggot_." He said sneering at the red head with a small smirk.

Suddenly he felt Gaara press close to him and he began to squirm against his firm body, but to no avail. He stopped when he felt a harsh pain at his neck and was shocked to realize Gaara had just bit him. Then a sickening sensation hit him when he felt his tounge slide slow and seductively over where he'd just bit. Weakly he tried to push him away, hoping this nightmare would disappear.

Finally after minutes of the red head licking and nibbling his neck he pulled away. His eyes were bright with amusement and raw lust. He licked his lips as he pulled his weight off Neji, "Mmm, you taste really good." His lips twisted into a smirk, "Perhaps next time you'll think before you speak, yea?"

When Neji remained silent he turned and started walking away. Neji's anger was now hot and practically oozing and he struggled to speak calmly, "This isn't over." His voice was low and threatening, he was going to get Gaara. Nobody humiliated him like that and especially didn't get away with it.

He was surprised when he heard chuckling, "I agree. Now that I've tasted you, I'm not going to let you go. Your mine Hyuuga." With that he rounded the corner and was gone.

Neji in his rage was beginning to see red, and before he could stop himself his fist collided with the brick wall. It was after his third viscous punch to the hard stone that he sunk to the ground. "Fuck!" He growled. He ignored the bleeding from his knuckles and the fact he was sure one or two were most likely broken as he picked himself up and left out the front entrance.

*Sasuke*

With a loud groan Sasuke whipped open his front door not caring who it was. He just wanted to go back to bed; his body was heavy with exhaustion. He wasn't used to having to deal with so much in his life all of a sudden. Not since… he stopped his thought abruptly.

When he took a good look who was at his door he suddenly was very awake. In his surprise he slammed the door shut and stood frozen to the ground. Why the fuck was Naruto at his house? How did he even know where he lived!? Realizing he just slammed the door in the boys face, he sheepishly open the door back up.

"Sasuke! That wasn't very nice you know…" the blonde grumbled as he slid into the house, without permission, Sasuke noted. Sasuke said nothing as he watched Naruto take his shoes off and stretch his arms out, he wondered if this was just a dream or hallucination.

"Naruto, why are you here?" Sasuke asked in a calm voice. No sense in acting ridiculous, even if it was a dream.

Naruto turned to him and frowned, then suddenly was digging through his backpack. He brought out a fair sized piece of drawing paper and a couple pencils. "The art teacher wants us to have a detailed sketch at the beginning of class tomorrow. We had all hour to work on it, but you weren't there…" he trailed off and gave Sasuke a small glare.

"I was sick." He replied simply but the blonde kept glaring. "Why are you glaring at me you dobe!" he said and shot his own glare back.

Naruto made a _hmph_ sound before heading to the assumed living room. Sasuke had to suppress a chuckle, "Naruto, that's the way to the kitchen." When Naruto turned around there was a faint blush dusting his cheeks, Sasuke felt his heart speed up. Damn… "Come on dobe." He said annoyed as he walked to the actual living room.

He cleared off the tabled so they could work, he was still getting the silent treatment from the blonde but he didn't care. It'd be for the best if Naruto would be silent the whole time he was here.

Unfortunately Sasuke just couldn't get that lucky. He was caught off guard when suddenly a CD was thrust at him, this time the blush on Naruto's cheeks was a much darker red.

When Sasuke looked down, his blood ran cold. "What. The. Fuck." Each word was separate as his blood quickly began to heat up. How dare he-who-shall-not-be-named be brought into _his_ home! His eyes narrowed at Naruto who had a large goofy smile on his face. "You dobe, why would you bring this here!" his voice was a loud alarming growl.

Naruto smile turned into large 'o' as he met Sasuke's enraged expression. Suddenly he was taking off when he saw the raven lung for him. Sasuke chased him around the living room, into the kitchen and it was when Naruto stumbled into the dining room that an unusual evil smirk came onto Sasuke's face. He had him cornered. It took him a few minutes, but soon Naruto realized this too.

Sasuke was thankful his mother wasn't home; he wouldn't want her to stop him from killing the blonde, although she probably still wouldn't leave her office even for that. With a single lung he had Naruto pinned to ground and smothered his mouth with his hand to cut off his yelling. "I got you now…" Sasuke said as he panted to catch his breath.

Naruto was struggling even worse to catch his breath and finally he rolled onto his back muttering that he surrendered. Sasuke grinned and leaned in close, his eyes were fiery pits. "Why the fuck, would you bring _that_ into my home?" he hissed at him. Naruto's mouth opened and closed pathetically like a fish.

"I-I didn't kn-know!" he stuttered.

Sasuke was inches from his face, "Your telling me, you just randomly decided to bring _that_ here?" he raised a brow at the dobe not believing a word the blonde said.

A blush took over Naruto's features, "Neji said you were dying to get the new album… that you loved Justin Beiber…"

Sasuke suddenly brought his hand to Naruto's mouth and growled at him. "Don't you fucking dare say his name!" his eyes narrowed further on Naruto then he realized what he'd said. "Damnit Neji, I will get you back.." There was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes as he began plotting his revenge for his friend.

Naruto began wiggling and Sasuke looked down to see his face was beat red. "Naruto?" he asked raising a curious brow. Then it hit him. Sasuke noticed the small waist he was straddling and how his member was becoming aroused as well as the one beneath him. His eyes widen as he tried to scoot back, which caused both of them to moan. Then it was like Sasuke couldn't help himself as he pressed his body closer and rubbed against Naruto. He bit his lip to contain his moans, but he could clearly hear Naruto's. When Sasuke finally became aware of what he was doing he rolled off Naruto so fast he hit his head against the corner of the table.

"Fuck!" he groaned as he rubbed his head, when he pulled his hand away he saw there was a little blood.

Naruto was still red as he too sat up and he didn't meet Sasuke's eyes when he went over to check his head. "A small bump and a cut, but it's not deep. Just a little scratch…" his voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke said quietly and hid his face in shame. How could he come undone so easily? It was like his body wasn't even under his controlled, just overtaken with pure lust. He needed to make more space between them, or else who knows what he would do next?

Before Naruto could say anything Sasuke got up and walked back into the living room. His eyes caught a glimpse of the CD case and his blood started boiling. This was Neji's fault! He grabbed the disk and headed to the fireplace and threw it on the logs before lighting the fire. He watched with a sick enjoyment as it began to melt and burn and the image on the cover became distorted.

A loud laughter echoed behind him, "I guess you really don't like him, hahaha!"

Soon Sasuke found that Naruto's laughter was contagious and he joined in the laughing. "I really hate him."

Naruto sniggered, "I can see that, teme."

Sasuke was glad he was staring at the fire, that way Naruto couldn't see his blush. He really didn't want to talk about what had happened, especially to him. He didn't like this feeling he was getting because of Naruto, why couldn't everything just go back to normal. Suddenly he had a twisted idea to get space between him and Naruto, but would he really go through with it?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Been a while eh? Well I felt an urge to write yesterday but ended up not acting on it till today. This chapter is actually long compared to the usual amount I type per chap so perhaps I can be forgiven for late update?<strong>

**I wanted to do Naruto perspective but I figure why the hell not include others drama into the story? Plus I wanted to be able to explain how Naruto finds Sasuke's house too, he's not a stalker…. Yet xD jkkk. Anyywayss kinda weird that Sasuke goes berserk about Justin Beiber but hey, everyone has a trigger! **

**Alright well thank you guys SO DAMN MUCH for reading, reviews, favorites, and alerts! You guys are so awesome and inspire me! So again, THANK YOU! Please review! The more reviews means I will feel another burst of inspiration and write again hehehe and I'll hand out free COOKIES! xD Just no burning because nobody likes burnt cookies xD**

**Any questions or ideas, please review or pm me and let me know. I'll do my best to quickly get back to you :)**

**PS If you wanna read an amazing NaruSasu story then read Ugly Ducking No More, XxHeavenxSentxX it gave me a lot of inspiration and now I'm very impatient for an update for it ":(**

**Shiiiiiitt…. Long A/N!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**An update?! WHOA!**

**p.s. flash backs will be in italics with a ~ next to where it starts**

**Alrighty there will no longer be disclaimers, it's obvious I don't own any of this shit so yeah… LETS GET IT ON!**

**Also… Be sure to review or there won't be any updates ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memories and Revenge<strong>_

_~ The man's other hand trailed down his face and gently caressed it. "Sasuke, you have such gorgeous eyes." The words were purred. A small tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek as the hand in his hair tightened painfully, he let out a whimper. "Shh, you needn't be sad, I'll take real good care of you." He then carefully rubbed the tear away and loosened his grip a bit. Sasuke wanted to call out for help but his vocal cords were frozen. His eyes were trapped by those piercing blue ones, they looked so warm but he could see the cold in them. He tried to scoot away but was roughly dragged back. The hand on his arm gripped him fiercely and the eyes were lit with fire. His voice was dark and thick with warning, "You are _mine_ Sasuke, and there is no escaping me."_

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard and shivering, he looked around fearful the man was somehow within his room. When his breathing finally calmed he laid back and shut his eyes but sleep was unable to claim him. He couldn't get those eyes out of his mind, it was as if they were still lingering and watching him. Sasuke clenched his fists angry at his weakness.

It was chilly when Sasuke left his house for a jog; it was a lot earlier than usual. His black sweatshirt's hood was down and his hair tied back messily. He had to ignore the paranoia he felt anytime a flash of blonde went by. A long blonde ponytail suddenly caught his attention and he felt himself beginning to see the world blur.

"Oomph!" a voice grunted when Sasuke collided with someone.

His attention was elsewhere, searching for the ponytail. When he finally relocated the blonde he sighed in relief, it was a women and her hair was too dark. _His_ hair was more golden, like sunflowers.

"Sasuke?" the person asked suddenly bewildered.

The raven suddenly turned his attention to the person in front of him. _Eh?_ His eyebrows scrunched up, "Naruto? What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Damn, I almost didn't recognize you." His face brightened when he smiled. "Yesterday was really awkward huh? You know… we should get Neji back for setting us up. I haven't thought yet how bu—"

Sasuke was dazing out as he took in Naruto's appearance. He words became mindless ramble and his small desire to touch the blonde went unnoticed.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" Naruto asked concerned but Sasuke wasn't seeing him.

_~ "Sasuke, are you alright?" he asked as he slowly set the small boy on his lap. He rubbed his arms gently and nipped at Sasuke's ear. "You don't need to be scared. I won't hurt you… as long as you cooperate." He didn't say anything to the man but the man was soon giggling, "You're so quiet, it's quite endearing."_

_His arms wrapped around him tightly as he nuzzled his neck, "Itachi was rude to hide you. Now he's going to pay."_ _Those blue eyes were twinkling and Sasuke could feel a chill creep up his spine._

"_Sasuke…" he purred._

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes widen as the world shifted and he saw Naruto in front of him. No…the man…no…Naruto. The picture in front of him was fuzzy and flickering. When he felt the tan hands touch his bare skin he shoved him away, he tried to back away. "G-go away!" he shouted. His skin was heated where he was touched and he felt the distinct curl of desire beginning to form.

The blonde face contorted in confusion. "Teme I think we need to get you home." He made a move to grab Sasuke but the raven only shifted away.

"What's todays date?" he asked urgently. He was so damn lost; his mind was just playing tricks on him, but it was so hard to see past it.

Naruto gaped at him obviously taken back by the question. When he saw that Sasuke was serious he straightened his face. "If you let me help you home I'll tell you." His voice was low and determined.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Hn."

"It's the fifth. Now come on." He cautiously wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and the raven's right arm over his shoulder. Sasuke slumped against him unable to bother resisting the blonde's warmth and strength.

_What happened to space? I need to stop getting so comfortable with the dobe. _He felt confused inside, his thoughts centered on the Naruto and his annoying presence. But soon they shifted back to his previous thoughts. The man's hair and eyes were swimming in his head, piercing him like knives. Sasuke's breathing began to shorten with his thoughts. _Today was the fifth, this was…the day I met him…_

_~ "Sasuke."_

"_Nii-san!" Sasuke said cheerfully. It had been a long day without his brother; Itachi was always so busy with school and his studies. It was a relief to finally get to spend time with him._

"_Sasuke, be polite when a guest is over." Sasuke frowned and saw there was in fact a young man behind his brother. "This is Deidara, play nice." With that his older brother gently flicked his forehead and made his way to the kitchen to grab a snack._

_Sasuke stared at the stranger with his brows furrowed in a comical manner._

_The man let out a chuckle, it was almost musical but ruined by the fact it was directed at Sasuke. "Hey! Don't laugh at me, tch!" his voice was pouty._

"_But it's hard not to, you're such a cute little thing. So precious." He whispered as he leaned in front of Sasuke's face. He could clearly make out his feminine features and the glistening blue eyes. They were captivating to Sasuke, almost like the ocean but darker like where the sharks lurked for victims. When he stood up away from the small boy, the moment was broken and he walked away. "Itachiiiii I'm starving, make me food!" he whined in the other room._

_Sasuke grabbed at his chest, it felt like it was beating too fast and his face was flushed. Not being able to understand such absurd emotions he stuck his tongue out towards the kitchen and went to the calendar. When he checked to see when his father would be returning to work he gave a small smile. November Fifth: 9:00 AM – 9:30 PM. He went to the living room and turned on the television, something his father would never allow unless all his studies and chores were finished._

When Sasuke felt his body stop walking he returned to the real world and saw his house in front of him. He sighed and shrugged Naruto off to make his way into the cold house.

"Naruto, you can go home." He said in a weak voice not in the mood to protest.

"I can't just leave you unattended, you might freak again!" he said in earnest, he genuinely cared.

This had Sasuke narrowing his eyes at him in anger. "This doesn't concern you. _Leave._" He growled the last word, why couldn't the dobe just go? Sasuke wanted to properly vent his frustrations and the stupid blonde wasn't helping!

Those blue orbs were probing him, wanting him to let out his pain. To comfort him, make everything okay. Naruto was looking into his eyes then suddenly gave a small chuckle, "Sasuke, this is ridiculous. Just let me hang for half an hour and make sure you're fine then I'm gone. Okay?"

Eyes… Hair… Chuckle…

Sasuke nodded numbly and followed Naruto into the living room. His mind couldn't function properly, one minute he was seeing Naruto and the next it was him… Deidara.

"Sasuke?" a concerned tone had the raven looking up. "Why are you crying?" his voice was cautious.

Not believing the blonde he brought his hand to his face and was surprised, they were wet. _So weak._ He turned his head away not wanting to meet those eyes. "Please… just don't look at me right now." He asked in a broken voice.

He felt arms wrap around him and pull him to the blonde's chest. "Shh, it's alright. You mind telling me why you don't want to see my gorgeous face right now?" he teased; Sasuke could almost imagine the playful wink.

"I… you… there's a person... from my past. You look like them…" it was hard to say, he didn't want to give any details of the man. The blonde could not get any closer to Sasuke than he already was getting.

"I see." He whispered, he almost seemed put off by this. His tightened his arms around Sasuke and leaned into his ear, "I'll never hurt you Sasuke." Sasuke could feel his face redden so he hid it into Naruto's shirt. He was sure the dobe was smiling but he turned away and ignored it. His hands gently twitched on Naruto's chest, he wanted to wrap them around him but resisted the urge. He needed to think of a way to get rid of the blonde, they were getting closer.

"We should get back at Neji. He's such a duce for setting me up. I can't believe I trusted him!" Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke's ear perked up at this. Perhaps he _could_ find a way to get rid of him, if he could gain Naruto's trust… then backstabbing him would force the dobe to stay away. For good. He gave a small nod into his chest suddenly looping his arms around the other, "I agree. I think we should get him back _good_."

Naruto laughed, "But how? I have no idea how to piss him off."

"Dobe, that's what I'm for. I've known Neji since well… forever. He gets very pissed when he's put into any kind of situation where he's helpless. So I say we get into a situation where he can't sweet talk himself out of it, we'll make him really fret." There was a twisted glint in the raven's eyes.

Naruto laughed a good two minutes before he managed to catch his breath. "You're serious? You'd actually get revenge against your best friend?"

There was a playful smile on the blonde's lips, one that made Sasuke cringe slightly thinking of Deidara. He shoved those thoughts away; he refused to let himself fall apart again in front of the dobe. He dully noted he was still being embraced by him and pulled away as he made his way to the kitchen. He tossed an apple towards the other, a small part hoping it'd hit him in the head. Lucky for the blonde he managed to catch it. Once taking a good sized bite of his own apple he finally replied to Naruto, "Yes, I would. I'm not one for letting others walk all over me, regardless of their ties to me. Besides," a smirk twisted his lips, "I like getting even."

Sasuke almost thought he saw Naruto shiver but he decided it was his mind playing tricks. "We need to plan, it's got to be good." The last part was to stop any bird-brained ideas Naruto might begin spilling. He watched his mouth gap open then promptly shut as he went into thought. In his own head he began his own plotting; only it was against Naruto instead of Neji. He figured, working together to get Neji back could open an easy window into Naruto's trust. What would be the ultimate act of betrayal to the blonde though…?

"Sasuke?" the raven looked up from his thoughts when he heard his name, "I think I got something." A bright smile of confidence made Sasuke's heart speed up, _damn you Naruto._ He made sure to carefully listen to the dobe's idea and at the end of it; even he had a small smile showing.

~A Week Later~

*Naruto*

The blonde could barely keep a straight face as he thought about the plan they'd put into motion today. He practically skipped to his classes; it was odd to be delighted by payback. He sighed; Sasuke was beginning to rub off on him.

"Ay! Naruto!" a voice suddenly called from behind him.

By the time he realized who it was, there was no way to avoid the oncoming figure's glomp. He fell to the floor with a loud grunt but soon he was lost in a fit of laughter as he gave his best friend a payback noogie. "Do you give up Kiba?" he breathed out after a good five minutes of ruining the boy's hair.

"Yes! Yes!" he chanted and sprawled out breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. "Damn, since when did you get so strong?"

"Since when did you get so damn weak?" he retorted with a challenging grin.

He snorted in reply to the comment. A look at the clock told the blonde class had already began; damn he really hated getting chided all the time for being tardy. When he looked back to Kiba he could tell there was something bothering him, they shared a small look before knowingly heading toward the stairs to the rooftop.

They sat in silence for a while, Naruto usually would be chatting Kiba's ear off but today he didn't feel the urge. He was content with the silence, another thing that had rubbed off from the raven. It seemed Sasuke didn't enjoy conversing as much of him, he learned the hard way to adjust to periods of silence.

~_Naruto had been thinking of all kinds of different techniques to in-cooperate into their project, so naturally when he arrived at Sasuke's after school he instantly spilled them all. The raven only nodded his head occasionally to show he was at least somewhat paying attention. Feeling like he was boring the teme he began to go on about the plan and the different things he thought were going to go wrong. The topics switched whenever something different popped into his head. _

_It was only an hour and half into his stay when suddenly Sasuke stood up. He looked irritated about something, before Naruto could ask what was wrong he felt himself being pushed onto the floor. A blush crept onto his cheeks, he thought by now he would be used to these random jumps from the other. At first he thought Sasuke was messing with him but he was beginning to wonder if he was just seriously bipolar. _

_The hot breath on his neck made him have to bite back a moan, his neck was extremely sensitive. He was about to say something when a growl cut him off. "You talk too much." Sasuke's voice was low and threatening and yet Naruto found the tone eccentric. Part of him was sad when he got off him, then next thing he knew he was being pushed out the door._

"_Eh? Sasuke!" he called out but the door was slammed shut._

A waving tan hand caught his eye as he zoned back in to the present. "Eaaaarth to Narrrruuto! Do I need to probe your ass?" Naruto must've made a strange face because suddenly Kiba was bursting out in laughter. "Haha.. Damn, you should've seen you face!"

After sticking his lounge out at the brunet he turned away in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he actually zoned out thinking about Sasuke. "What'd you need Kiba?" at the confused expression he received he went on, "You looked like something was bothering you earlier…?" Maybe it had been his imagination?

"Ah, yeah." There was an awkward pause, Naruto was about to tell him to spit it out already when he spoke again. "I heard from Gaara that you and Sasuke have been really close lately…" his sentence trailed off, obviously wanting to hear Naruto's denial or confirmation.

Oddly he sort of irritated by Kiba's words. Why did it matter if Naruto hung with Sasuke? "Yeah, we are partners on an art project." He said maybe a bit defensively.

"Is that all?"

"Kiba what the hell is this about, and don't you bullshit me!" he shouted and furrowed his brows at his friend.

Kiba shifted a bit before he spoke, "You need to make sure to not get too close to him, he's dangerous. Just a few weeks ago he beat the living shit out of Shino! If he knew that—"

Naruto cut him off, "Shut up! You don't know anything!" He angrily stormed off leaving his friend to sadly watch him disappear. Class still hadn't ended so he pushed into the bathroom; he had ten minutes before he needed to meet Sasuke and Gaara in the boy's locker room.

In his clouded anger he lashed out a tight fist at the closest stall's door, it swung hard inwards making a loud screech of protest against the hinges. Not sure how to relive his frustration with Kiba he rinsed his face with cool water hoping his temper would be soothed. No such luck though, he ended up having a heated staring contest with his reflection. His hand was throbbing and starting to swell a little but he could tell nothing was broken, though right now he could care less.

"It's all your fault." He growled to the mirror, the only response was his own angry glare. He turned away feeling disgusted, he was such an idiot. Kiba was only trying to look out for him and in return Naruto nearly bites his head off, although he is glad he stormed off instead of staying. When he got angry, sometimes it was hard to control himself. But even though he realized what Kiba's intentions were, didn't mean Naruto wasn't still pissed.

He ground his teeth and felt a small relief when the bell went off signaling that lunch had begun. He easily blended in with the crowd and made his way to the locker room. He saw Sasuke was already there with the props ready and Gaara must've only just walked in before him. "Who put your panties in a bunch dobe?" Sasuke teased. Gaara remained silent but he caught the concerned look he gave him.

A smirk came onto his face as he stuck his tongue out at them, "Wouldn't you like to know, you jealous teme?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him before speaking, Naruto felt calmed by the cold voice. As Sasuke replayed the plan to them to make sure everyone knew what they were doing Naruto could feel himself beginning to get back into his cheerful mood. He was excited, whether it was because the ingenious plan or Sasuke's own excitement, he wasn't sure.

"Game on." He grinned.

*Neji*

Neji felt like the week had gone by at a tortoise-like pace. He felt paranoid, his eyes always searching for the familiar mop of red. Thankfully he hadn't been confronted again and yet at the same time he felt antsy. He wanted to get back at Gaara for the humiliation he made him go through but was at loss on how to exactly do that. He tried to bury himself into his studies but his mind always kept wandering.

"Fucking faggot." He growled lowly to himself. When his knuckles began to bleed he realized his hands had tightened into fists. Loosening them, he tried to calm himself. He tried to focus on what the teacher was talking about but felt himself quickly loose interest, seemed not even class could distract him.

When he heard the teachers drone stop and the door open he flickered his gaze up. His anger started to boil when he saw the one person in the world he wished could fall into a black pit. "Class this is Gaara, he's been moved up from a lower class. Why don't you sit next to Neji, he can help bring you up to speed." The teacher gave a small smile before going back into the lecture.

"I _hate_ you!" Neji whispered angrily as the redhead sat next to him.

Ignoring his angry words he smirked at him and leaned in so close Neji could feel his hot breath against his ear, "You won't be saying that for long once I'm through with you." Then before any questioning looked could be sent he sat up and started taking note from the lecture. Neji scotched his chair down the table a few inches and spent the rest of the hour glaring at Gaara. He was relieved when the lunch bell rang and he could escape, he was almost worried a moment that Gaara would follow him. A quick surrounding look eased his mind and he hurried to get his lunch.

It was just as Neji was taking a sip from his water when a sudden hand jerked him from his seat. In reaction he squeezed the bottle causing the liquid to pour all over him. He glared at his friends who were laughing at him then turned his fury onto the idiot who grabbed him. And what an idiot it was, "Naruto, what the fuck!?"

The blonde looked strange; his eyes were wide and frightful. "N-Neji you have to come quick!" his voice was panicked.

Rolling his eyes he sat back down ignoring the disbelieving look on the blondes face. "Nothing concerning you has anything to do with me." he said stoically.

He watched Naruto get flustered before finally he was knocked down by a harsh punch to the shoulder. His eyes leveled with Neji's, "Sasuke." With that he ran from the cafeteria and Neji now had no choice but to follow him.

Before Naruto could escape he grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, "Explain yourself, what's wrong with Sasuke?" He felt an uneasy settle in stomach.

It grew as the blonde began speaking. "Me and Gaara were going to shoot some hoops during lunch and Sasuke was in the locker room. He said a snide comment about that queers can't shoot worth shit and…and.. Gaara just lost it! He began to hit Sasuke and shove him into the lockers! I tried to pull him off but he just threw me aside and went after Sasuke again. You have to come and help, Gaara could really hurt him!" At this point there were tears in Naruto's eyes and he crumpled on the ground.

Not wanting to waste any more time he pulled him up and started running to the locker room. He had to save Sasuke; he knew that damn mouth would get him into serious shit and boy did he choose the wrong person to mess with. Neji knew firsthand the redhead's wrath, although his was displayed a bit… differently. He shook off the strange feeling and focused on hurrying.

In the locker room he looked around and didn't see Sasuke at first. "Sasuke!?" he called out cautiously. It was when a loud groan was heard from the shower room that he sped off into the direction of his friend. He froze for a moment when he saw the limp form on the ground, he mentally smacked himself and bent down next to Sasuke.

"I wouldn't do that." A low deep voice bounced off the walls and Neji swore his heart stopped a moment before he turned around. There was blood on his shirt and hands, a small cut and bruise was on his face but other than that he looked unharmed. _What kind of monster is he…?_ He didn't realize he voiced his thought aloud until the redhead replied darkly, "One that is hungry for blood."

Gaara stalked towards him and Neji panicked shouting for Naruto but no blonde came. "He's not coming; I had to _take care_ of him. He wouldn't shut up." The sea green eyes were menacing, his face was now right in front of Neji. The burnet's heart was pounding, he was going to die. He almost cried out when Gaara's face leaned so his lips were to his ear. A confident tongue licked the shell of his ear and breathed out huskily, "Are you afraid?"

Neji shook his head and tried to bite back his fear.

"Never say never." The voice sung into his ear.

Neji froze.

Never say… What?

A loud screech erupted out of his throat as he realized what was happening. "I HATE YOU!" he shouted at the shaking form of Sasuke. The raven turned over and was rolling in laughter; for god's sake there were _tears_ in his eyes from laughing so hard! Neji felt enraged and gave both Gaara and Sasuke a good slug in the arm. Despite his anger though, he appreciated the true masterminding of this whole ruse.

He simmered for a good ten minutes before he finally calmed enough to talk to the bastards. "I can't believe you Sasuke; you always take things too far you bastard." He shot an icy glare at his said bastard of a friend.

Sasuke had managed to get over his fit of laugher; it was strange though to see him so engaged. Usually when Neji pissed him off he would do something petty back in return. "It was actually mostly Naruto's idea." Sasuke said with an amused expression.

At this Neji whipped around to look at the blond, this time with his _own_ expression of disbelief. "You cried!" he accused and pointed a finger at him.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm a very good actor, and I've even gotten first place in a few state competitions."

Neji turned his glare back onto Gaara and Sasuke, "You guys have cuts and bruises…"

"My sister and brother are both makeup artists, they've taught me a few things including our own recipe for fake blood." Gaara said in an even tone, he had his arms crossed and was leaning against a locker.

Neji sighed in defeat, "I hate you all…"

In an uncharacteristic manner, Sasuke wrapped an easy arm over Neji's shoulder. "Come on, you can't tell me you didn't expect me to get you back for the CD did you? Poor Naruto almost got maimed because of you." He leaned in so only Neji could hear him, "Plus you know how much I _love_ revenge."

Neji pushed Sasuke away and headed to exit the locker room, "Yeah I should've figured you'd pull something. Anyways, I'll catch you later."

As he left he heard other steps behind him but refused to look back.

*Gaara*

He felt strange when he was showing such a dark side to Neji. Usually seeing fear on someone made him satisfied and exhilarated him, this time though he was left feeling…remorseful? He wasn't sure but he felt the need to talk to Neji when he left the locker room. Not sure what to say he just simply followed the burnet.

"You can stop following me." Neji said angrily as he finally turned to face Gaara.

The redhead stared at him but remained silent.

Neji turned to walk away but Gaara grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall. There wasn't anyone down the hallway, and the situation was familiar from last week only there was a different air. When he leaned in to look at Neji he saw the boy slightly flinch. Guilt was heavy in his stomach. In a soft voice he mumbled something he rarely ever says, "I'm sorry."

Even Neji realized how unusual it was for the redhead to say such words; he didn't seem like a very apologetic person. He wanted to lash out at him but Neji restrained himself, "It's fine, you were just roped into the mess." When the silence stretched and he saw their bodies were still against each other he tried to push Gaara off but the redhead refused. He instead nuzzled his face into Neji's neck enjoying his alluring scent. At this point Neji was too spent to fight against him.

"You're making me crazy." Gaara said suddenly, surprising even himself.

Neji shifted uncomfortably at his words, "I'm not gay, this would never work."

Gaara's eyes flashed at this. How could the burnet say such a cruel thing? He hid the hurt in his eyes and replaced his dejected mood with determination. "Hmph, you're telling me that _this_ doesn't feel good?" With that his hand pushed past Neji's pants and boxers to begin roughly massaging his growing manhood. He nipped playfully at the others neck when small moans were being released. He could see that Neji's eyes were cloudy with lust; he probably didn't realize fully what was going on.

This had started to only tease the burnet but when he felt the rock hard member in his hand and the panted moans from Neji; he found it hard to stop. He grinded his hard on against Neji's thigh as his hand continued to work faster. He could tell he was getting close as his breathing was getting heavier and his lids were closing. Before Neji could let out a loud moan, Gaara quickly put his lips on his. Neji's warm liquid poured all over his hand, he wished he could've done more to the burnet but this would have to be enough for now.

"Mm I bet that felt real good." Gaara murmured as he nibbled on Neji's earlobe.

There was suddenly a surprised expression on Gaara's face when he was harshly shoved and fell onto the ground. He looked up to see Neji shaking and looking at him with an indescribable expression. Before Gaara could stop him he took off out the back door leaving a very horny and confused redhead behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright it's been awhile "xD The chapter is super long though, I almost split it up but I figured it would be better to type and just clump together as one to make up for the late update. How did you like the POV switches, I hope they were okay? It gives a bit more going on beside Sasuke only wanting and wanting Naruto.<strong>

**Please review ^.^ Reviews = NEW CHAPTER**

**ALSO… THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO FAV/ALERT/REVIEWED THIS STORY! **


End file.
